The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a molded waterway assembly.
Faucets are generally controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot water and cold water to a delivery spout, or dual handles which utilize two separate valves to independently control the flow of hot water and cold water. In a conventional dual handle faucet, the hot water and cold water valve bodies, which house the respective hot water and cold water valves, are each typically connected to an upstream waterway through a conventional mechanical connection, such as mating threads. Further, each valve body is typically connected to a separate downstream waterway. In certain examples, the valve bodies and the downstream waterways are sand cast from brass, or are machined from brass components and combined through brazing. Sand casting is typically a manual low-tech process that if not controlled properly may lead to failures through pin holes or porosity. One of the potential problems with a brazing connection is that undesirable materials, such as harmful metals, may be communicated from the brazing material into the water passageway through the brazed connection. Further, brazing is often a variable process that may lead to failures. Additionally, brazing often requires an etching operation to be performed subsequent thereto.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly for use with a centerset faucet includes a first flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, and a second flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends. The proximal end of the second flexible tube is positioned in spaced relation to the proximal end of the first flexible tube. A coupler includes a first valve support having a first valve interface and overmolded about the proximal end of the first flexible tube, and a second valve support having a second valve interface and overmolded about the proximal end of the second flexible tube. An outlet tube interface is positioned intermediate the first valve support and the second valve support. The outlet tube interface is configured to be in fluid communication with an outlet tube. A first fluid connector is fluidly coupled intermediate the first valve support and the outlet tube interface, and a second fluid connector is fluidly coupled intermediate the second valve support and the outlet tube interface.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly for use with a centerset faucet includes a hot water inlet tube having opposing proximal and distal ends, and a cold water inlet tube including opposing proximal and distal ends. A coupler includes an outlet positioned intermediate the proximal end of the hot water inlet tube and the proximal end of the cold water inlet tube. The coupler is an overmold of the proximal end of the hot water inlet tube and the proximal end of the cold water inlet tube. The overmold includes a hot water fluid connector including an internal waterway fluidly coupling the hot water inlet tube to the outlet, and a cold water fluid connector including an internal waterway fluidly coupling the cold water inlet tube to the outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet for connection to a hot water supply and a cold water supply is provided. The faucet includes a hot water inlet tube having opposing proximal and distal ends, the distal end configured to be fluidly coupled to the hot water supply. The faucet further includes a cold water inlet tube having opposing proximal and distal ends, the distal end configured to be fluidly coupled to the cold water supply A coupler includes a hot water valve support including a hot water valve interface and overmolded about the proximal end of the hot water inlet tube, and a cold water valve support including a cold water valve interface and overmolded about the proximal end of the cold water inlet tube. An outlet tube interface is positioned intermediate the hot water valve support and the cold water valve support. A hot water fluid connector includes an internal waterway fluidly coupling the hot water inlet tube to the outlet tube interface, and a cold water fluid connector includes an internal waterway fluidly coupling the cold water inlet tube to the outlet tube interface. The hot water valve support, the cold water valve support, the outlet tube interface, the hot water fluid connector, and the cold water fluid connector are integrally molded from a polymer. A hot water valve is operably coupled to the hot water valve support to control the flow rate of hot water through the internal waterway of the hot water fluid connector, and a cold water valve is operably coupled to the cold water valve support to control the flow rate of cold water through the internal waterway of the cold water fluid connector.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a waterway for a faucet includes the steps of providing a mold including a cavity, providing a first tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, providing a second tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, placing the proximal end of the first tube within the cavity of the mold, inserting a first mandrel into the proximal end of the first tube, placing the proximal end of the second tube within the cavity of the mold in spaced relation to the proximal end of the first tube, and inserting a second mandrel into the proximal end of the second tube. The method further includes the steps of positioning a pin within the cavity of the mold intermediate the first mandrel and the second mandrel, injecting a flowable material within the cavity of the mold, withdrawing the first mandrel and the second mandrel to form first and second valve interfaces, and withdrawing the pin to form an outlet interface.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.